(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of improved connectors engaging with each other and having an engaging lever by which the pair of connectors can be coupled and uncoupled.
(2) Prior Art
In reference to connectors with engaging levers, for example, a pair of conventional connectors L with an engaging lever as embodied in Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. 58-178289 is disclosed in FIG. 8.
The pair of connectors L with an engaging lever is composed of a female connector housing a and a male connector housing b, and, to the female connector housing a, a lever c is pivotally attached. On both side walls of the male connector housing b, projections d are formed, and, on both side walls of the female connector housing a, guiding channels al for the projections are formed.
The projections d on the male housing b are inserted into cam grooves e formed on operative portions cl of the engaging lever c. By pivoting an actuating handle c2 of the lever c, the male connector housing b is pulled into and engaged with the female connector housing a or is pushed and separated from the female connector housing a.
In such an engaging lever c of the pair of connectors L, an operative piece cl and an actuating handle c2 are typically integrally formed by molding synthetic resin materials.
Therefore, when a width of the connector housings is made larger or smaller to increase or decrease a number of terminals in the connectors, as a new engaging lever c with a corresponding longer or shorter actuating handle c2 is integrally formed in every case, a new forming die is required and it creates a need to increase a number of parts prepared for forming various levers in length and results in a large amount of production costs. Thus, the pair of conventional connectors L with an engaging lever has such a drawback.